There are a large number of people who have finally given up bearing children even though they hope for bearing children, because they are incapable of normal pregnancy or childbearing. When the condition of being incapable of normal pregnancy or childbearing is categorized by stages, the condition can be divided into a condition in which implantation of a fertilized ovum into the endometrium does not proceed properly, and pregnancy is not established (sterility in a broad sense); and a condition in which implantation of a fertilized ovum into the endometrium proceeds properly, but a child is not born due to miscarriage, stillbirth, and the like (infertility in a broad sense).
Sterility and infertility may be considered as subjects for treatment as so-called infecundity and infertilitas, when the condition sets in. Under the current circumstances, for the treatment of infecundity and infertilitas, therapeutic methods that are considered optimal are selected according to the causes. For example, in the case of infecundity and infertilitas caused by blood coagulation disorder, diagnostic methods and therapeutic indicators are available, and the therapeutic methods have been almost established. However, for the reason that infecundity and infertilitas without clearly specified causes also exist at a considerable proportion, clinicians often need to struggle to find proper treatments. For example, under severe infecundity, there exist cases with disorder of implantation, in which impregnation fails even though treatment based on in vitro fertilization is attempted several times. Under severe infertilitas, there exist numerous cases in which subjects are resistant to the therapy for infertilitas that is currently implemented. There are no special therapeutic methods in connection with severe infecundity that is considered cryptogenic; however, in connection with severe infertilitas, for example, antiplatelet therapy (administration of low-dose aspirin), anticoagulation therapy (administration of heparin), steroid therapy (PSL; prednisolone), and large-quantity gamma-globulin therapy (IVIG) may be carried out.